Where and Here
by Akili-chan
Summary: Meeting both demons and angels while so close to death had a strange way of changing someone's perspective about things. Because my friends like to egg on my not so great ideas. A MC/Shiki/Rein series of drabbles. No really.
1. 93 Bedroom

_I put the entire blame of this on my friend. Who when I was talking about how I have a hard time choosing between Shiki and Rein as my favorites went "wouldn't it be cool if you could have both?". And then two hours and a lot of sugar later we had devised the entire hookup and everything and I was being cheered on to take on a 100fanfic challenge (lovers 100 table 1 if anyone is really that interested)_

_So yeah… not sure if anyone's going to like the story or not. But at least it's gotten rid of my writer's block._

_I don't own anything in this story aside from Mai Crawford. Any type of review that isn't just sprewing hate is fine. Saying "I don't like the pairings" or "eww don't like stories like this" is fine going "EWWW YOU'RE A LESBIAN NAZI!11" will be laughed at._

* * *

><p><strong>92. Bedroom<strong>

If Mai had been told even a month ago that she would have a boyfriend who wasn't from her workplace she would have been confused. If you had told her that she would be with two guys and neither of them would fit into the human idea of normal Mai would have worried about the speaker's mental state. After all what sort of weirdo would be willing in a relationship with two guys at once?

Meeting both demons and angels while so close to death had a strange way of changing someone's perspective about things it seemed.

At the moment, though, Mai's perspective was changing on how big of a bed was needed or at least how she should just give up and buy a blanket for herself. Not that Shiki or Rein did it on purpose, once they woke up Rein would start apologizing about not noticing and agonizing over if she had been cold while Shiki silently made sure that she was covered up with more than enough blanket. And both would ask if Mai was sure that she didn't want to sleep in the middle. She always refused and they always protested but the sleeping arrangements were the same once night came.

Shiki tucked in between them literally wrapped against one of his lovers and cocooned in the blankets he'd managed to steal. Rein tended to sprawl out on the bed with one leg over the side as he hugged at both his pillow and Shiki. Mai… well

Ok so Mai kicked in her sleep sometimes. Like a horse if Shiki was to be believed. Not that it seemed to stop him from using her as a teddy bear.

Mai snapped a quick picture of Rein drooling and mental cooed over the tuff of black hair escaping from the lump of blankets in the middle of the bed. Maybe they will get a bigger bed. Perhaps Mai would finally think of blankets when she's out shopping.

But at the moment it is bliss.


	2. 83 And

**83. And**

It begins because Mai is worried that Shiki is going to die and makes him sit on a bench in the shade.

It begins because Rein asks if she wants to visit the senior center and Shiki pops out of nowhere to complain how it's boring.

Mai thinks that Rein tries to smell her after she tells him that Shiki is another co-worker but he's kinda weird in a sorta cute way anyways and after three days living with demons she thinks that weird isn't too bad anymore. Though why Shiki keeps mumbling things under his breath about PR Mai has no clue.

It begins because they all have nice smiles when the smiles come. And seniors don't give a shit about things like social norms once they have hit 90.

It almost ends because Mai thinks she loves three men and wonders if this means she has become a slut even if the feelings for one of them is different.

It almost ends because he's an angle and he's a demon and those sorta of things never work out.

It almost ends because it hurts to trust people after locking ones heart away from the world for so long.

It almost ends in death because all three are willing to give up themselves.

It ends with shocked faces and laughs.

It ends with hugs all around even if Haruhito decides to join in and Satoru has already started on the comments.

Later it might end with death. But for the moment they are smiling and there are memories to be made.


End file.
